nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristen Parker
Kristen Parker is a fictional character introduced in'' Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors''. In Nightmare 3, she was portrayed by actress Patricia Arquette and in Nightmare 4 by Tuesday Knight. By Nightmare on Elm Street 4, Kristen is the last surviving Elm Street Child. Films Dream Warriors Kristen Parker, born in 1968 to parents Kirk and Elaine, is at home trying to stay awake because she fears falling asleep. Her mother is bringing random men home, her father having left the family some time ago, and clearly has no desire to make any time for Kristen while she is "entertaining". Kristen informs her mother of her nightmares, but Elaine dismisses them as Kristen playing mind games. Kristen goes to bed. Kristen is haunted in her dreams by the familiar figure Freddy Krueger. Thinking she escaped him, Freddy set her up by making it appear that she had slit her wrists, leading to her becoming hospitalized at the Westin Hills Psychiatric facility. There, she meets other teenagers who are haunted by the same dreams as hers, and a dream researcher by the name of Nancy Thompson, who is very familiar with her current situation. As the teenagers around her are systematically slaughtered, Kristen learns a horrifying secret; that her parents had torched child killer Freddy Krueger after the courts had set him free on a technicality. Thanks to her parent's actions, Freddy was now after Kristen and the gang. Nancy also informed everybody that they all posess dream powers, with Kristen's being the ability to pull people in and out of dreams. She also has the ability to do all sorts of gymnastics. In the final battle, Nancy is killed by Freddy, leaving Kristen to try and help defeat Freddy Krueger. The team is successful in their efforts, although there is very little of the Elm Street Children left. Dream Master Kristen is now out of Westin Hills, and enjoying life with her boyfriend Rick Johnson and his sister Alice. She goes to Springwood High again with her surviving friends from Elm Street 3, Kincaid and Joey. Still paranoid that Freddy isn't completely dead, Kristen still goes into her dreams to make sure he is still gone. Unfortunately, her suspicions aren't completely unfounded as Freddy is reanimated and begins to slaughter her friends again. Death Kristen is drugged by her mother at dinner, who has noticed that Kristen quit sleeping again. Dizzy and close to passing out, Kristen tries to call Alice Johnson for help before falling asleep and waking up on a beach. Freddy invades her dream, sinking her through the sand and sending her into the boiler room of 1428 Elm Street. Freddy tricks Kristen into calling Alice into her dreams as to keep bringing him victims. Kristen charges Freddy in order to protect Alice from him but is thrown into the watery furnace, burning her to death. In reality, Kristen's room was ignited in flames. Her tombstone is near her deceased friends' graves. After During several points after the film, Kristen is brought up several times by Alice and Rick. Alice tells Rick that she can feel Kristen's presence within her, in Rick's nightmare, Kristen is brushing her hair and asking Rick to play with her. Kristen immediately turns around and laughs at Rick as her face is now burnt and soaked in water. When Alice is sucked into the movie screen, she sees that several auidence members clapping that are her deceased friends, among them is Kristen. The Innovation comic series detailing Alice's 3rd adventure in Springwood, Kristen is one of the mentioned friends while Alice is driving through the entrance to Springwood, not wanting to go back. In the Wildstorm comics of Ash vs. Freddy vs. Jason, Kristen is mentioned by Alice during her final confrontation with Freddy. Kristen is also one of the ressurected spirits of Freddy's victims and can be seen fighting against the hordes of undead skeletons. Trivia *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was Patricia Arquette's first film. *Actress Tuesday Knight, who portrayed Kristen in ''Nightmare on Elm Street 4, performed the opening song called "Nightmare". *According to Internet Movie Database, actress Patricia Arquette could not reprise her role as Kristen as she was pregnant during filming. Quotes *"We have matching luggage again...The bags under your eyes. Nightmares?" (To Alice) *"God, I hate dreaming." *"Well, Mom, when two of your friends die in the same day, let me know what it does to your appetite." Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2011)